


That Darkness Can’t Drive Me Away

by feathershollyandgolly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/pseuds/feathershollyandgolly
Summary: Steve was going to get himself killed, Bucky was sure of that. The stupid (beautiful) punk always got himself in trouble, it was kind of his thing. It worked out, most of the time. Then a whole new level of trouble bit back, and suddenly punching wasn’t going to cut it.What do you get with modern teen Stucky? Chaos. Chaos, apple pie, and a pair of Medieval Times crowns.





	1. Prologue aka Bucky Needs to Get His Life Together

It was a well known fact that Steve Rogers was a passionate boy. He loved everything: the dog next door, the ducks at the pond, even the stupid ants that would crawl into his kitchen. It would always surprise Bucky when he would gently gather the ants and place them on the windowsill instead of killing them. It shouldn't have, Steve had done it twice.

There were times when Bucky envied how optimistic his friend was. Of the way he laughed at anything, and the way he smiled through broken noses and blows to the stomach. ‘Stop getting into fights!’ Bucky would chid. Steve would laugh, but he certainly wouldn’t listen. Always smiling. Always laughing. Bucky wished he could be that way too.

Then there were other times, times that really highlighted what he didn't envy. Things like Steve’s ‘let’s fight them’ attitude. That morning he rapped on Bucky’s front door and practically yelled, ‘Oh Bucky! Let’s go on a walk!’ which roughly translated to: ‘every speck of crime I see will be battled on my golden honor’. He did this every time they went out, and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was sheer valor or total impulse. Was he stupid or something? (Then again Steve thought Bucky was stupid too so they were even.)

Bucky pondered this while Steve dragged him down the streets of Brooklyn, begging for trouble. No, seriously, he was consciously searching for danger. Bucky wondered why he was friends with such an idiot sometimes. A kindhearted idiot, but an idiot all the same.

"Come on, Bucky!" Steve chirped as he ran down the street as fast as his legs would carry him. 

Bucky followed him skeptically. What were they going to do? Fend off some baddies with a stick? (Though he had to admit that Steve's passion was endearing)

"Steve, I don't think this is a good idea." 

Steve laughed, "No one does, that's why there's so much crime out here."

"No need to always be martyr."Bucky groaned.

Steve nudged him, "You do this too so don't even talk."

"Yeah I do it because I have to follow your ass.” Bucky grunted. “Are you trying to impress someone or what?"

"Nope, only you darling!" Steve grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders. Or as high as he could reach anyway.

"Oh, I was worried." Bucky chuckled sarcastically.

They got a few stares, but Bucky didn’t really care. It’s not gay, its called being close friends with someone. Shut up. 

They walked down the street together, the moist summer air sticking to their skin and hazing around their minds like a prison. A sea of people crossed the road, the two mingled within them. Bucky glanced around them, making sure he didn't lose Steve. The boy was so small that sometimes he simply disappeared into the crowd. Ah, there he was. At least his shorts were noticeable. 

"Steve, you're going to be pickpocketed with those shallow pockets." Bucky noted when he glanced down at Steve's shorts. His mother bought them for him in eighth grade and they still fit. The two deemed them the 'ugly ass shorts' due to their crushed velvet buttons and dirt brown color. Even the pockets were stupid. 

"I see you're eyeing me again." Steve joked.

"Your shorts are ugly." Bucky replied. "I would never eye you when you're wearing those."

The two reached the sidewalk and began to walk down a smaller road. Bucky, although laughing, felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was the stifling heat, or maybe it was how the sun hit the alleyways and forced shadows to drape down the brick walls. He shivered, but Steve continued to trot forward.

"Steve, you know how I said this was a bad idea?" He asked.

Steve was about to reply when a scream could be heard from another street. He whirled around and began to run. 

"I really meant it." Bucky finished, although Steve was already gone. Bucky ran after him. If Steve was getting in trouble then dammit, so was he.

Steve stepped in front of the small boy who was being mugged. The poor boy was even shorter than Steve, with mousy brown hair and wide eyes. He looked pretty rich as well, wearing smart clothes and seeming unaware despite being in Brooklyn. 

Bucky ran next to Steve.

"Back me up, Buck." Steve said. He glared at the person mugging the boy. "He's a kid, back off!"

The person almost laughed, a smile twisting onto their face. 

"You kids really want to pick a fight with me?" The person tightened the grip on their knife. "Have fun."

Steve boldly rushed towards the man, willing to punch him. He was immediately in a headlock with a knife at his throat. Steve let out a wheeze as the grip around his neck tightened.

Messing with a defenseless person was one thing, but messing with Bucky's best friend? Oh hell no. Bucky ran towards the person, fury burning behind his eyes. Using all of the strength he had he punched the person in the jaw. The second his fist connected with it Steve was able to free himself and turn to face the person.

"It's two on one." Bucky said. "We're stronger than you think."

The person backed up and sneered. 

"Fucking kids." They ran at them but before Bucky could react Steve was already throwing a punch.

Was it a miracle? Was it sheer luck? Either way, Bucky was in awe. Time slowed as Steve's punch made contact with the person's stomach. Bucky expected nothing. He expected the person to laugh. Steve wasn't really the strongest of people...

...At least Bucky thought so until the person flew backwards into the wall behind them. Bucky had to do a double take. Holy shit. What the fuck?

Steve glanced back to Bucky, his face full of fear and awe. Then he grinned, eyes gleaming.

"Oh my god, Buck, did you see that?" He exclaimed. 

Bucky nodded, unable to speak. 

"That was crazy!" Steve cheered. 

The boy behind Bucky gaped at them. Never had he been more relatable.

Steve- good ol’ Steve- The hopeless, wholesome, fighting boy....oh dear god was Bucky screwed.


	2. Plum Pie- Definitely Not Invented By Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sometimes hates the bird man who keeps throwing figs at him. He really does. Oh, and Joseph Rogers firmly believes in aliens, that’s a thing.

Bucky thought he had a normal life. He really did. Sure, sometimes he got into trouble. It was usually Steve’s fault though, he was sure of it. Being friends with a man with wings? Steve’s fault. Bird man throwing dried figs at him? Also Steve’s fault. Bucky was sure that those figs were going to fly off of the fire escape the two were standing on and land on someone crossing the street below. 

“So you really have no idea what’s going on?” Sam asked as he munched on figs. His large silvery wings hung off of his back, feathers glimmering like steel spires. 

“Can you stop that?” Bucky squinted, blinded. He was SURE Sam was reflecting the light on purpose.

“Only when you stop acting emo and actually tell me shit.” Sam rolled his eyes and threw a fig at Bucky. “Now as far as I know, Steve has a ton of strength all of the sudden and you got your ass kicked in an alleyway.”

“I never said that.” Bucky huffed.

“Yeah, but it was implied.” Sam shrugged. “If Steve could defend his damsel in distress, who knows what he can do.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky scowled, and Sam threw another fig.

“What I’m *saying* is that your fighting man can fight double time now. He had the mind to do it, but now he has the actual body.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And, if he’s allowed to pull small shit now, imagine what he’s going to do in the future.” 

Bucky paused and stared at the rusted fire escape. He...hadn’t really thought of that. If Steve ran into more trouble, trouble Bucky couldn’t even handle, who knew where that would lead. Sam glanced at him, fluttering his wings. He looked impatient, goggles fixed on his forehead as he leaned against the balcony railing.

“I’m not leaving him, if that’s what you think.” Bucky finally said, staring Sam in the eye.

“Now why would I think that?” Sam chuckled, pulling his goggles over his eyes. “I gotta fly, lover boy. Good luck with your man!” 

He turned around, hopped up onto the fire escape railing, and flew off.

“Wait!” Bucky called as Sam disappeared into the horizon. They lived in the same building, dammit, where the fuck could he be off to at this hour?

Bucky was tempted in refuting that Steve was, in fact, not his man. He was also tempted to refute that he was no damsel, but Sam was already gone and there was no point in defending your pride when no one was there to hear it. Bucky frowned and stared down at the streets of New York as they glimmered in the afternoon haze. One week. It had been one week since Steve changed everything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his friend grinning, blue eyes shining. He smiled back.

"Buck, have I got news for you!” Steve was practically glowing, his soft features reflecting the fading light of the sun. “The doctor said I have powers like Sam! I’m somehow advanced in stamina, endurance, strength and speed.”

Powers like Sam? Bucky imagined Steve with large wings soaring around with Sam as Bucky stood on the ground. Uh uh, no thanks. Hopefully those powers weren’t similar.

"Now we can really be heroes." Bucky smirked sarcastically. "Danger, excitement, beautiful women."

"Haven't you ever wanted to change the world?"

"I'm not some golden boy. Not like you, anyway." Bucky sighed. 

"But if we're not going to do something, who is?" Steve asked, staring into Bucky's eyes. 

"I don't know. Some other kids with powers." 

"I could always go with Sam and leave you behind,” Steve smirked.

"Oh hell no, you and bird man are not taking away OUR thing." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and mussed his hair.

"That's the spirit." Steve chuckled.

Bucky hopped off the railing and onto the fire escape. 

"Is that pie I smell?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"My dad is baking." Steve said proudly. 

"As long as he's not convinced the pie is an alien invention." Bucky murmured.

"It's cake, Bucky. Not pie." Joseph said as he poked his head out the window. "Now if you boys want some pie you'd better stop making fun of fundamental truths."

"Cake was not invented by aliens, Joseph." Sarah Rogers sighed as her husband ranted about alien abduction rates. ("Bakers are being abducted more often than people with other occupations!" "Doesn't that mean that aliens invented all pastries? Are you discriminating against bread?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.)

Steve stood up and Bucky felt a twinge in his chest. Steve was never as tall as he was, it just wasn't possible. Until it was.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked as Bucky hopped back inside.

"No." He frowned.

"You sure?" 

Steve and Bucky arrived in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Bucky grumbled.

“Pie time!” Joseph declared, setting down the pie. 

It honestly smelled mouth watering, tart plum and warmth. Bucky was in love. He was a growing boy, it wasn’t his fault if his piece was about a quarter of the entire pie. Or that the pie happened to be much larger than his head.

“Wis is dewishus!” 

“What?” Steve glanced at Bucky, whose face was now covered in plum.

Bucky swallowed, “This is delicious!”

Steve poked his cheek. “You have pie, right there.”

“What are you gonna do about it? Lick it off?” Bucky challenged.

Steve stuck his tongue out and threw a napkin at him.

“Boys, come on.” Sarah chided. 

“Sorry ma’am.” Bucky bowed, plum covering his mouth, cheeks, and perhaps even his nose. 

“What a gentleman.” Steve giggled.

“I’m YOUR gentleman.” Bucky reminded, wiping the plum off with a napkin and then throwing it at Steve.

Steve burst out into full on laughter now, his small body shaking as his bright voice filled the room. Bucky smiled at him. What on earth was he going to do with that (apparently ultra powerful) man?

“Buck, I gotta say, you really know how to treat a guy.” Steve said between laughs.

“It’s my ultimate move, whenever I’m hitting on someone I throw napkins at them. Trust me, the women are *swooning*.” Bucky replied, throwing another napkin at Steve.

“Oh Bucky, take me now.” Steve said stoically. His forced grimace transformed back into a grin once more as he continued laughing, blue eyes twinkling.

He’s beautiful, Bucky decided. Not that he’d say that out loud. That’s a few too many “no homos” to recover from.

Joseph and Sarah were in the other room, talking about something and cleaning dishes. Bucky could hear the clank of dishes as they hit the kitchen sink and the constant rush of water from the faucet. He picked up his own plate and walked over to wash it.

“-Sarah, we do have to think about it.” Joseph sighed. 

Bucky paused and stepped backwards a little. He shouldn’t be hearing this. 

“I know.” Sarah said quietly.

“If he goes to this school, he could learn so much more about himself, be able to understand it and control it more. I don’t think staying here is a good idea.” 

Bucky’s breath hitched. School? What school? Was Steve moving? 

“Why? Because he’ll get in trouble or because he’ll be trouble?”

“Unfortunately both.”

“You know our boy.”

Bucky backed out of the kitchen slowly, mind reeling. Steve was going to move away? He was-leaving? Those powers weren’t just a strange blessing- now they were a curse. A horrible, horrible curse. Sometimes Bucky felt like Steve affected him more than Steve affected himself. 

“Bucky?” Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “You alright?”

“I dunno, Stevie. I just don’t know.” Bucky murmured. 

Steve finished his pie in silence.


	3. What kind of power drill is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and his sister mourn the loss of the Rogers family in their building. Also Bucky has a computer named Betsy and Joseph Rogers has trouble with a power drill.

Steve was moving away, and Bucky was sure that he was going crazy. Why wasn’t he hungry? Why was he having trouble sleeping? And for fucks sake why did he feel like someone had taken a part of him and shoved it in a blender? His sister Becca was getting worried, checking in on him every hour or so as he paced around his room. Steve was moving, specifically to Buffalo (What a traitor). Bucky felt something wrench at his heart. 

“Bucky, are you sure you’re- stop pacing a second and look at me- are you sure you’re okay?” Becca asked, pulling up the chair from his desk and sitting in it. 

Bucky glared at her, “I’m fine, Becca.”

“You’re going to burn a hole in the floor with all of that pacing.” 

“Great, I can say hi to Steve.”

“Killjoy.” Becca huffed. “You’re sucking the light out of this room.”

“Haha.” Bucky sat on the floor and rubbed at his temples. What would he do without his best friend? Sure, he had other friends, but Steve’s absence was like a gaping hole in his world. How would his day go without Steve to walk with him to school? Without him having to prevent at least one fight? Without their banter? Steve’s glorious smile? 

“I’m real scared, Becca.” He finally whispered.

“I know.” Rebecca Barnes pat her brother on the shoulder. “I know.”

Bucky heard a knock at the door and sighed. Standing up, he walked towards the door as though weights of lead were attached to his feet. Pacing a bit, he finally found the courage to turn the knob. Steve was waiting for him.

“Hi Steve.” Becca said from behind him.

“Hi Becca.” Steve replied, smiling. He was carrying three moving boxes as though they were nothing. 

“I’ll be a second, okay?” Bucky said. Becca gave him a knowing smile. He followed Steve to the elevator, staring at the stained carpet and the gross vermillion wallpaper like he was seeing it for the last time too. It always looked like someone spilled something on it and decided to cover the rest of it, sort of like in All of a Kind Family except instead of iced tea it was a whole can of tomato paste. He’d be lying if he said he liked it, but he certainly would miss it. 

“What am I going to do without you?” Steve asked quietly as the elevator doors closed. The elevator lowered, and Bucky felt the pit in his stomach lower as well. 

“Get into more fights than its worth? Find an appalling lack of insults in your general direction?” Bucky suggested, trying to smile.

“I’ll Skype you.” Steve decided.

“You better.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair.

When they got outside Steve’s parents were already in the car waiting. Bucky was sure he hugged Steve for hours. Steve was now taller than he was, and finally looked like he was being fed. It was strange, how his powers were activated. Bucky wished he knew. Steve was almost delicate before, and now he was...this. He was still sweet, still willing to pick a fight with anything. Still Steve. That’s what mattered, really.

“I’m going to miss you.” Bucky said, trying his best not to choke up. He was still hugging Steve, and he was sure Steve’s parents were watching them and tapping their toes waiting for them to finish their goodbye process. 

“Me too.” Steve buried his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Don’t you mean anything you would do?”

“Fucking punk.”

“Jerk.” 

Steve smiled at him. Bucky really really wanted to say something. ‘Remember the no homos Bucky, we can’t pull shit like this.’ He chided himself. It was the only thing preventing him from telling Steve how hard his heart was pounding.

Steve rubbed his eyes, turned, and tried to get in his car. He hit his head a few times, and Bucky laughed when he finally let out a huff and sat in his seat with a red mark on his forehead.

“Damn growth spurt.” Steve said sourly.

“At least the ugly ass shorts don’t fit anymore.”

“You make solid arguments there.” Steve closed the door, smiling.

“If you don’t text me in at least, like, four hours, I’m assuming you dead.” Bucky called as Steve rolled down his window and waved.

The car slid through traffic, the sound of Steve’s laugh echoing through the bustling streets of Brooklyn. 

Bucky watched him leave, turned around, and walked back inside with his eyes averted to the floor.

-

“Oh my god, Barnes, you’re driving me up a wall.” Sam rolled his eyes and Bucky flipped him off. 

“What do you want bird man?” Bucky asked, spinning impatiently in his thrifted office chair (Steve and him had spent hours trying to get the price down from $100, because even spinning chairs shouldn’t be that expensive. Sam immediately complained that they didn’t know where it had been. Then Bucky made some euphemism that left Steve laughing and blushing and wow-).

“You’re thinking about him again. I can tell by that weird forlorn look.” Sam grumbled.

“I am not.” Bucky frowned. “I don’t think about Steve *that* often.”

“Who said I was talking about Steve?”

Bucky found it hard to argue with that logic.

“You have to tell him, this is getting ridiculous.” Sam waved his arms in exasperation. 

“If it gives you any satisfaction, then no. I won’t.” Bucky smirked. 

Then Skype screamed at him from his computer. He jumped, almost falling out of his chair.

“WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO LOUD?” Sam yelled.

“I BOUGHT IT USED.” Bucky yelled back, answering the call.

“You have one fucked up computer, dude.” Sam rolled his eyes as Steve waved at them.

“Hi guys!” He grinned, standing in what looked like an empty kitchen.

“Steve, tell Barnes to get a new laptop!” Sam prodded Bucky, who wrinkled his nose.

“You know what? Because you’ve said that I’m never getting a new laptop. I’ll keep this one forever. Name her Betsy and start a family.” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

“You are the weirdest man alive.” Sam declared.

“It’s alright, I question our friendship a lot too.” Steve chuckled. “Bucky, replace your computer.”

“Shh!! Not in front of Betsy!” Bucky hissed,

Steve barked out a laugh at that.

“You know we miss you already.” Sam said.

“It’s true. You have your Dad’s plum pie all to yourself, lucky bastard.” Bucky added.

“You don’t know how to be sentimental at all, do you?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Birdman, Steve knows what I mean.”

Steve gave him a shrug, and Bucky returned it with a feigned look of offense. 

“Steven Grant Rogers how dare you not understand the man you’ve known for ten years!” Bucky gasped.

“Man?” Steve asked. Sam was wheezing with laughter at that point, hands on his knees and wings curled.

“I can’t believe I’m being bullied.” Bucky scowled.

“Is that Bucky?” A voice called. Joseph Rogers popped into view carrying a power drill.

“Hi Joseph!” Bucky grinned. 

“Hi Bucky! I’m trying to figure out how to use this thing- Steve do you know?” Joseph glared at the power drill. “It has eighteen settings. What kind of drill needs eighteen settings?”

“Maybe they use it for dentistry too.” Sam suggested, laughing.

“That’s some intense dentistry.”

“Steve has to go, by the way. I need his help with this thing, sorry boys.” Joseph pushed a button and the drill began spinning at an impeccable speed. 

Steve yelped and Joseph almost dropped the drill. 

“Who NEEDS settings like that?? I’ll tell you when I was a boy-“ Joseph chided.

“Visit me!!” Steve pleaded as his father told off the drill. “I miss you!!”

“No way, man, you insulted Betsy. This is clearly offensive behavior.” Bucky stuck his tongue out.

He was lying, of course. Everyone laughed, and he couldn’t help but join in.


	4. Welcome to The Big Leagues, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives at school, and does he have one hell of a welcome wagon. Tony Stark sends Stephen Strange Harry Potter memes. All is not well. Somehow, these things are connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC IS STILL ONGOING IVE JUST BEEN BUSY D: HERES A LONG UPDATE FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PATIENT READERS

“You! Hey, you!” A voice called.

Steve turned around, gripping his satchel with his heels already planted. If this fool was looking for a fight...

“You’re Steve Rogers right?” The guy walking up to him raised his dark eyebrows, steps twisted with a bit of a swagger.

“Who wants to know?” Steve asked, glancing down at him.

“Me.” The boy smirked and held out his hand, a card in the other. “Hey, new guy. M’ names Tony.”

“Hi?” Steve asked, shaking his hand. Tony began reading off the card.

“Welcome to Buffalo East High School, a private school with- oh fuck it.” Tony threw the card on the ground. “I’m here to get you acquainted old man.”

“Old?” Steve’s brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“You sound just like you dress.” Tony wheezed. “Alright, alright. We can work on that. You’re supposedly a hotshot right now because you got lucky with the puberty train, but trust me when I tell you that luck runs out.”

Steve glanced at Tony again. He did seem pretty short. 

“Laugh it up buddy.” Tony rolled his eyes. “This will happen to you, I’m sure. It happens to us all one day.”

“Don’t listen to him, Steve.” A smooth voice sighed behind him. Steve whirled around to see a red haired girl staring at him with sharp eyes and a feline smile.

“Holy shit Natasha!” Tony shrieked. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“I was here the whole time.” Natasha shrugged. 

“Stupid invisibility- I swore I was putting a bell on you, and next time I beat you at poker it’s on.” Tony grumbled.

“Try me.” Natasha gave him a grin but her eyes narrowed with a challenging glare.

“Maybe don’t?” Someone else piped up.

“We weren’t talking to you Clint.” Tony stuck his tongue out at the sandy haired boy. 

“You’re never talking to me.” Clint muttered, maneuvering so that he was inside of the forming circle between the three of them. “Stop facing away from me, I can’t tell what you’re saying!”

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Tony cleared his throat, “I’m going to help you around. Because I’m nice. I might be the only one here without powers, but I’m smart and I’m nice. This is what nice people do, right?” 

“Right.” Clint nodded. 

“Thanks, but I don’t really need your help?” Steve finally muttered, the crowd of Tony and his friends gathering around him. Who the hell were these people?

“Of course not.” Tony huffed. “If you want to figure things out on your own, we could just leave.”

Steve contemplated that, but before he could answer Natasha was already pulling him down the hallway.

“I guess I’m staying.” Steve said as he followed her brisk pace. She had an iron grip.

“I told you my plan was better!” Natasha called to Tony and Clint, who were lagging behind. “You owe me three bucks!”

“I’ll win it back next poker round! That’s a promise!” Tony called back.

What the hell had Steve gotten himself into?

-

Steve had a problem, you see. A big problem. It was so obvious and so frustrating that Sam had to point it out to him *twice* (the second time was not so subtle) before he realized what he had meant. 

Bucky stared into the webcam, blue eyes clear and squinted against his grin. He laughed, voice husky and warm. Fuck. Steve was so gone.

“You know, they’re making final conclusions in Baxter v. Louisa.” Bucky noted.

“In what? Is that a court case?”

“Never mind. Thought you’d be interested is all.” Bucky shrugged. 

Steve decided not to ask, instead focusing on his day. He wanted to see Bucky smile more. It was as though he was lighting up the room, even when he had never been in it. Not truly.

“He what?” Bucky asked, leaning closer to the camera. He was pulling his dark brown hair into a ponytail, soft strands coming loose and falling around his face.

“Well, his name’s Tony and he’s only in the school because he has a scholarship. He doesn’t have powers. He kept calling me Steven and he showed me around?” Steve shrugged, trying not to stare. “He thinks it’s funny.”

“You hate being called Steven.” Bucky pointed out. He had tried once. Steve wouldn’t talk to him the rest of the day.

“I do.” Steve mused. “But he’s trying to piss of his friend, Stephen with a ph?”

“And that’s an excuse? What about me? Your best buddy? Partner in crime? Good pal?” Bucky smirked. “Am I being replaced?”

Steve gasped dramatically, “never!”

“Anything else happen?” Bucky leaned his cheek against his palm, bright blue eyes glinting with interest.

“Yeah,” Steve said, pulling out his notebook. Was he blushing? Oh no. “I have some notes about it. I made a list.”

“A list!” Bucky laughed warmly. “Of course you made one.”

Steve smiled. “Every Rogers has a list when they need one.”

“As an honorary member of your family I’m going to have to disagree.” 

“Honorary. Bucky. Only those with the true Rogers blood will know the meaning of the list.”

“I can’t believe you made a list about your classmates.”

“Hey, they’re interesting!” Steve protested. “Natasha can turn invisible!”

“Invisible?” Bucky tapped his chin. His eyes shone as though he was trying to remember something. He reeled back a bit and narrowed his eyes, muttering. “You know I feel like I know her from somewhere.”

“Maybe she’s your secret twin.” 

“One thing’s for sure, I’m sure I’m the handsome one.” Bucky made a horrible attempt at winking and wrinkled his nose. “That was a wink, not a blink, by the way.”

“You’ve never seen her!” Steve burst into laughter. Bucky rolled his eyes at his pun. “Anyway, I wouldn’t be sure about that mr. I can’t wink Barnes.”

“Shh, Stevie, I’m always the handsome one.” Bucky stuck his tongue out.

Steve gave him a look. “Well, there is one thing I know for certain.” 

“What?”

“If you’re the handsome one, I’m the smart one.”

Bucky laughed.

“You fucking punk.” 

“Jerk.” Steve chuckled. “You have to come and visit. That’s an order.”

“Sure thing sir.” Bucky winked (blinked) again and Steve couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

-

“Hey, who’s that?” Tony leaned over Steve’s shoulder and Steve immediately flipped his notebook closed.

“No one.” He said shortly, putting his notebook face down on the table.

“No, you were drawing someone, I want to see.” Tony said. “Come on.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I know.” Tony acknowledged. “Now show me. Is it a girl? Is she hot?”

In reality, Steve had been drawing Bucky, so Tony was not completely wrong. Steve shook his head anyway.

“No. It’s not a girl. Now go away.”

“Oh so it’s a dude then?”

“I’m four inches taller than you are and if what you’re going to say next is going to be as rude as I think it’s going to be I suggest you choose your words carefully.”

“Jesus, Steven, I just want to know more about you.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re so quiet! Get out there, you have all the muscle you need for a good crowd.”

“Of fans, Tony. I don’t want fans, I want friends.” Steve frowned. 

Tony picked at the pizza he was carrying around and shrugged as Steve turned back to his drawing. He was almost done the eye...

“I did it!” Clint yelled from across the cafeteria. He ran up to them grinning. “I beat Nat at poker!”

“Finally?” Tony asked. “It’s been five years, I sure hope you did.”

“She has a good poker face!” Clint defended. “Anyway, Bruce owes me five dollars for winning this month and I don’t have to pay Nat that twenty I have in my back pocket.”

“How many bets do you have going?” Steve asked.

“Oh, our friend circle has at least five. We like the excitement of chance.” Tony shrugged. “We have one about who you’ve been drawing.”

“It’s not like it’s the same person each time.”

“That’s a lie.” Natasha appeared. Tony screamed. 

“Jesus Christ on a boat what the hell Natasha?” He sputtered.

“He’s drawing his friend.” 

“You’re what?” Clint asked. Natasha glanced at Steve, who was slowly curling into himself out of embarrassment. Great. Now he was the weird one. He slowly contemplated throwing himself into the sun. Natasha nodded in understanding and quickly pulled out a hand of cards from her pocket. 

“I beat you.” 

“I-“ Clint frowned. “But I thought-“

“The game isn’t over because you think it is, Clint.” Natasha smirked. “No one owes you anything.”

Clint howled in frustration. The drawing was thankfully forgotten and Steve noted to thank Natasha later. Tony laughed as Clint forked over twenty dollars, muttering in shame.

“What a wholesome family I have.” Tony hummed. He scanned the cafeteria as though he was searching for something. Finally, he perked up and pointed across the cafeteria to a tall, dark haired boy. “Oho, it’s our best family friend Stephen 2! Hello Stephen 2!”

Stephen looked up at him, rolled his eyes, and looked back down at his phone.

“I’m Airdropping him a gift.” Tony whipped out his phone and sent something.

“Tell me it wasn’t a dick pic.” Steve sighed. “Please, for the love of god, tell me-“

“Nah,” Tony grinned. “I might be an asshole but that’s a step too far. I sent something much better than a dick pic.”

“If you keep sending me these Harry Potter memes I’m never giving you my English notes again.” Stephen hissed. He marched up to Tony, palms glowing orange as symbols danced around them. 

“Yer- Yer a wizard Stephen!” Tony wheezed with laughter. Steve didn’t get it. (He had an incident involving that series, he never ended up seeing it).

A ping rang out and Stephen scowled at Tony.

“Hey now, that wasn’t me.” Tony held both hands in the air, phone in neither.

Stephen glanced at the notification on his screen. “No, no I suppose it isn’t.” He said as his eyes widened. He flipped through whatever he was reading, hands beginning to shake more than usual. “They just made a conclusion in Baxter v. Louisa.”

Steve was sure he had heard that name before. The room went cold as Stephen scanned the article further, sitting down and inhaling slowly when he had finished. The rest of the group gathered around him. Steve felt his stomach sink. Something was wrong. 

“What does it say?” Tony asked, voice surprisingly quiet. 

“See for yourself.” Stephen threw his phone at him, Tony flailing to catch it.

The playful twinkle in his eyes dimmed as he read. He put the phone down and drummed his fingers against his leg. “Fuck, I need to think.” He finally said.

“What is it?” Natasha leaned over his shoulder.

“It’s bullshit is what it is. They’re banning people with powers from attending public schools.” Tony murmured. He passed the article to Clint. “Out of all of the shitty things they could have done...”

“Why would they do that?” Steve asked. “What could possibly cause something as big as this?”

“It’s all a part of the Baxter v. Louisa case.” Natasha explained. “There was an attack a while ago and it appealed to Supreme Court as a question of rights. A right to education, especially a safe one, was the first priority. Bullies or not, the victim was punished for it anyway because she was different.” Natasha grimaced. “It’s not fair, but it’s reality. We’re been deemed dangerous by the public eye.”

“Us? Dangerous?” Clint growled. He put the phone down, brow furrowed. “They’ve classified us as a threat to human students. We’re human too, aren’t we?”

The group stood in silence, the happiness fading quickly as fear tangled like a root beneath their feet. Steve felt something boil in him. Something that had always been there, brewing against thieves and harassers alike. Something now brewing against a larger injustice.

For the first time, Tony looked cold. 

“Of course you are. You’re just as human as I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 thanks for reading! As always, stay tuned for another update. (Special thanks to two of my lovely friends for both contributing to this fic and the ideas behind it!)


	5. Join the Dark Side, We Have Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky refuses to join Cole’s emo band. He does not get a gift basket. Becca is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is beginning to sound like an x-men movie but uh-it’s a bit different I promise

Bucky wiped his aching nose, blood dripping and staining his worn bomber jacket. Fuck. Kole was getting better at throwing punches. There he stood, lanky with sunken eyes and a bitter smirk running across his crooked jaw. He was slimy, but not very strong. Bucky threw another punch.

“Thought you were faster, Barnes.” Kole swept sideways, doging.

“Thought you were smarter.” Bucky sidestepped the next punch and countered with a blow right to the stomach. To be fair, Kole was never very smart in the first place. Kole doubled over.

“Fuck you, Barnes. Now that your boy is gone I thought I’d give you a chance.” Kole’s beetle black eyes followed Bucky as he attempted to throw another punch.

One thing was for sure: Bucky was not planning on being attacked in an alleyway that day. If he had known he would have at least brought his backpack with him. He could have thrown his protractor at the guy and ditched. So much for that.

“I’m not joining your emo band,” Bucky sneered. “Now get outta my face.”

The comment seemed to have stung, because Kole’s gleaming eyes became darker.

“It’s not an emo band, it’s an organization. We need someone like you to boost our popularity. You know that humans are better than anyone with powers.”

“I don’t think so.” Bucky kicked and missed. Kole’s fist swung at his cheek. He didn’t miss.

“Aren’t you jealous of people like Steve? People who get what they want without deserving it? Or people being able to destroy you with a snap of their fingers? That’s a terrifying amount of power, Barnes. Admit it.” Kole hissed. Just like a god damn snake. It was fitting.

“Steve deserved all of that and more, fucker.” Bucky slammed him in the jaw, rage boiling inside of him. “Next time, don’t go after my friend.”

The alleyway was narrow and reeked of compost and petrol. Bucky could feel sweat pouring down the back of his neck, soaking his sweatshirt from where the sun’s rays were barely pushing through. He cursed. The humid air only heightened his senses, fueling the anger in his punches. It was dark, despite being a hazy September afternoon.

“He’s not human like you or I.” Kole continued. “One day he’s going to leave you behind, join the higher race, and destroy both of us.“

“Fuck off, Kole.”

Darkness seeped down the crags of the alleyway, swallowing the dim sunlight that had been casting down on them. Bucky felt a pit in his stomach.

“What are you doing?” Kole snapped.

“That isn’t me.” Bucky muttered. He could feel himself shaking, his heart pounding as the shadows drew closer.

“I knew you were one of them. Just like Rogers. A fucking freak.” Kole jeered.

“I am not.” Bucky dug his feet into the dirt. He could barely see, the black suffocating.

“Of course you are, freak. What are you going to do? Make it dark and scaaary? Real nice, Barnes.” Kole shoved him.

“I’m telling you that’s not me!” Bucky shoved Kole back.

“That’s why he kept you around then. Protection. It all makes sense. You’re his dog.” Kole let out a sick chuckle.

Bucky punched him in the stomach, hard.

“I’m his friend.”

He grabbed his shoulder, blue eyes blazing in the murky black. The darkness swirled around them. The pit in his stomach wrenched foreword. Bucky could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hands shaking.

All was swallowed into pitch.

 

-

“What did you do?”

That was not the first question Bucky had expected to hear when he came to. His vision blurred and he felt a wave of nausea rush over him. His mouth felt dry. The last time Becca has asked that question, he was ten and he had shaved funny shapes on the dog. It was just as funny, in hindsight. This, though? This wasn’t funny. Not at all.

“What ya mean?” Bucky slurred. His vision focused on the girl sitting next to him with eyes blazing.

“I come home from school to find out that you’re at the hospital with an assault charge! What else?”

“He started it.” Bucky said, darkness threatening his vision.

Darkness. He didn’t like seeing it again, even if it was natural this time. Powers, powers...how did he even get these powers? Was he like Steve? The memories flooded back, piece by piece. The chaos. The tugging cold in the pit of his stomach. Even in the warmth of the room he shivered.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Becca hissed. “Look at yourself!”

“What?”

Becca pointed at the strings of darkness wrapped around his left wrist. “That’s been there since the fight.”

Bucky paused, willing away the darkness. It was still there, encircling when he opened his eyes. A sort of reminder of what he had done, in a whispy, ghost-like form. Talk about haunting. If he had spooky dark magic, at least he had a free bracelet.

“Huh.” He grunted, inspecting his arm, steel blue eyes narrowing. “So I didn’t imagine that.”

“It’ll probably be around forever, you know.”

“Yeah.” Bucky must have made a face, because Becca frowned at him.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Bucky glanced back up at his sister, thin lipped and vicious. Not angry. Just worried. That made Bucky feel much worse. If only she was angry.

“You feel like there’s no way we can possibly come back from this.” She said matter-of-factly.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Bucky drawled. He open and closes his fingers.

“Not at all.” Becca pursed her lips. “You could learn control. You could do great things.”

“Nice try.”

“I’m serious.” Becca continued. “There’s so much you can do.”

“With this scary shit?”

“You could become a superhero.” Becca insisted, holding his arm and looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I could hurt someone. Badly. Not just in self defense.” Bucky retorted, pulling away.

“But you wouldn’t.” Becca retorted. Her gaze became sharp. “Come on, Bucky. You know you wouldn’t. I mean, what the hell else would Steve see in you?”

The room fell silent. Bucky swallowed thickly, mustering up his answer. His mind was still groggy, yet on edge and attentive.

“Thing is-“ He glanced at the room, totally empty of people besides his sister. “I’m not quite sure myself.”

Becca sighed.

“He’s been calling and asking about you.” Becca continued. “He’s real worried.”

“You can’t tell him-“

“I didn’t.” Becca assured. “That’s your job.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks.” He managed to muster.

“Don’t thank me. He’s pretty pissed. He yelled my ear off this morning.”

“I can deal with a pissed Steve.” Bucky snorted.

“Can you deal with this?” Becca perused.

Bucky swallowed hard.

“Apparently I have control of darkness so I don’t know, can I?” Bucky’s voice might have cracked pathetically there. He hated feeling that vulnerable.

Becca’s eyes went wide, and then soft. Worried.

“Oh Bucky.” Becca sighed. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

The room went quiet, Bucky staring at his wrist and trying to get over the tug at his stomach telling him to feel the shadows in the corners of the room and pull at them.

“You-“ Bucky waded through the silence carefully. He didn’t like the look of concern warping his sister’s features. “You could have gotten me a gift basket.” He said at long last.

“A what?” Becca perked up.

“A gift basket. You know. That gimmick people do where they send each other a pile of themed shit. It’s festive.”

“I should have sent you a basket full of plums.” Becca stick her tongue out. “Or maybe a fall themed one.”

“Hey,“ Bucky nudged her, causing her to giggle. “I’m not that obsessed with plums.”

“How about fall?” Becca smiled a bit. “You know you want the one full of pumpkin spice.”

Bucky made a face. “I’m allergic.”

Becca sighed dramatically. “All those lattes gone to waste. I had a whole thing planned too.”

“Give them to Steve. It’ll be a gift to show him how much we care.” Bucky suggested.

Becca let out a surprised bark of laughter. Bucky laughed too. The room was bright, full of life. For the first time in a while, Bucky felt happy. A while... it’d been longer than he had realized. It had been a long time since that happiness had packed its bags and moved to Buffalo.

“I really miss Steve.” Bucky said quietly after the laughter died down.

“He wanted to be here, trust me.” Becca put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I had to stop him from breaking his computer as he typed his ‘worry essay’.”

“No doubt.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Good old Steve.” They muttered in unison.

Becca chuckled a bit, dark eyes shining. She glanced at the clock and sighed. The room, for but a second, was filled with warmth. It was gone now. Bucky felt a thin breeze come in from the open window.

“I have to go. Visiting hours are over soon, and mom wants me to help with groceries.” She stood up. “Don’t hesitate to call me. I’m here for you.”

“What’s a sister for?” Bucky asked, knowing the answer. He cracked a smile.

“Saving your dumb ass, apparently.” Becca shot Bucky a grin and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway, stalling. “Stay safe, alright.”

All Bucky could do in reply was nod. The door closed with a resounding click, and suddenly the washed out walls felt even emptier. The only sound left in the room was the heart monitor.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bucky drifted back to sleep.

-

Bucky was discharged from the hospital Sunday. Given suppressants for his power the day of, in order to help him. Or control him, if you wanted to look at it that way.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

He felt fuzzy. He sat in his room with his computer in front of him, trying to make a call. He closed the laptop and pushed it aside. There wasn’t anything he could say to make the situation sound better. Sound good at all. 

In his dreams he was always surrounded by darkness. When he was awake he didn’t fare much better. He began sleeping with all of the lights on. No shadows. If even one appeared in the corners of his tired, frightened vision, the shadows around his wrist would grow. He couldn’t stick around for long. The blue walls of his room that were once welcoming looked foreboding. 

A bottle of pills sat on his nightstand. He glanced at them. 

“Hey, plum asshat, you home?” There was a knock at his open window.

”Sam. Hey.” Bucky’s voice was gravely and low. He felt lost.

”You doing okay?” Sam asked. “You’ve been leaving your lights on.”

”Just go away man. I’m not feeling it today.” Bucky muttered, rising from his bed.

Sam stood on the fire escape, leaning in through the window. He was frowning, his goggles pulled to rest on his forehead.

”You’ve been absent from school.”

”I’ve been sick.” Bucky lied. “You’d better stay away, you might catch the bird flu.”

”Har har.” Sam crosses his arms. “I’m serious bucket.”

”So am I. I’m fine. Just-need some time alone.”

”Suit it yourself.” Sam shrugged, closing the window.

There was a flutter of wings. He was gone. Bucky opened his computer again. Steve. That’s who he really wanted to see. But he didn’t have the courage to tell him over the computer. The idea flashed briefly through his mind. There were other ways to get to Steve.

He began to pack. 

He printed it out and slung his backpack over his shoulders. He pulled a baseball cap over his head and a dark, long jacket around himself. Quietly, he closed the front door and made his way outside. 

A cold wind rushed past him, slicing at his skin like a blade. He shivered, drawing his jacket closer around himself. There was a one way ticket clutched in his hand as people rushed around him in the bustling streets of Brooklyn. The darkness wrapped around his wrist slithered and pulsed, enlongating as the suns rays drew narrower at the day’s end. As the sun sank below the horizon, New York lit up with neon streaks and busied screens. Bucky paid no attention. 

He had to see Steve. Now. The bus pulled up, condensation floating around the street in a foggy mist. It dissipated. The doors opened with a creak, and Bucky stepped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeehhh sorry for not being around :/ I’ve been busy and I’ve been writing other things but I was finally able to spit out another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! My friend and I came up with this idea eons ago and I really wanted to write it. Stay tuned for updates!


End file.
